


when you're right here beside me, there's nothing else that i need

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [8]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Protective TK Strand, Tarlos - Freeform, carlos reyes appreciation, tk loves carlos heart and soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: TK just wants Carlos to know how loved and appreciated he is.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	when you're right here beside me, there's nothing else that i need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneetchesToo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/gifts).



> i just wanted to write a little something on all the reasons why carlos is amazing and important to us all but especially TK, and i don't there's enough of that out there.
> 
> this is also for the good things happen bingo prompt, breakfast in bed
> 
> i also dedicate this fic to the lovely, Bee.

Carlos rolled over in bed to find it empty. He let out a soft sigh hoping TK hadn't already left without saying goodbye. It didn't matter much to him if he did or didn't but it was the little things that made them who they were as a couple. "TK?" He called out softly to see if he was maybe in the bathroom but his nose started to smell something delicious and he was smiling to himself instantly. TK was downstairs making breakfast. He usually was the one doing it for TK and he wondered what the occasion was. But what if he was just making it for himself and not him. Carlos thought about going downstairs and wrapping his arms right around him and lean against him and kiss his neck and remind him how much he loved him but instead, he stayed in bed. He could now hear TK cursing to himself as if he burned himself or dropped something, nope, definitely dropped something as he heard the loud smash to the floor. He really thought he should go down there now and see if he was okay but he still waited to see if he heard anything else before really needing to go down. He laid himself back down, getting comfortable and remembering all of the things that they did before they fell asleep together instead. Another smile crept at his lips as he sighed blissfully, he truly loved TK. So much. More than he could ever know.

TK was indeed making breakfast for Carlos and wanted to bring it upstairs to show him just how much he loved him and just how much how he did in fact appreciate him just because. He could never get out the words that he needed to when it came to Carlos, he was sometimes often scared that he loved too much and never wanted to mess anything up. But the key to a good relationship was communication and he knew he could tell Carlos anything especially the past couple of days. He made his up the stairs carefully holding a tray full of food, pancakes, waffles, and bacon and eggs because he really didn't know what Carlos loved most. As he reached the bedroom he locked eyes instantly with Carlos already being up and waiting for him, "Aw, well I really was hoping I could wake you up and surprise you with all this," TK told him happily setting onto his lap before he crawled into bed with him.

"I almost came down but something compelled me to stay in bed, I also thought maybe you were just making it for yourself and you would be on your way to work," Carlos mentioned as he looked down at the choices.

TK's brow furrowed a bit, "You really think I would do that?" He made a face poking Carlos slightly. "I might have in the beginning of our relationship but now...of course, I would say goodbye..." 

"I know that, sometimes I guess I get a little unconfident." Carlos still couldn't look at TK as he poured the syrup on one of the pancakes. "You are amazing, TK. You managed to bring up even syrup on this tray." He changed the subject a bit.

"Hey," TK frowned tilting his head to look at Carlos and get him to turn to him, and when he did he had a mouthful of pancakes. TK laughed but quickly shook his head, "I'm serious, I mean, no, listen, Carlos, I don't think you realize how incredible you are. How wonderful you are even, how much passion you have when you decide to do something. I especially love how dedicated you are to your job. You are so badass out there, I've seen you tackle quite a few bad guys. I love how quick you are to yell at me when I'm doing something reckless too or how mad you get because you love me..." TK went on with his word vomit because he really never said this enough. "I love how you love me. I love how you show me how, I love the way you look at me and the way you even get mad at me for the littlest thing and let me tell you sometimes I'll do it on purpose just to see that little shake of your head, but most of all, Carlos, I love the way you say my name, it just feels safe in your mouth, it feels like it's meant to be like we're meant to be like we met for a reason and have a purpose..." TK took a slight breath, he could see Carlos' eyes watering up as he had finally swallowed his food and he was about to open his mouth to speak but TK put his finger to his lip, "One more thing, I love how you make me feel. I love how I feel about you. I am safe with you. I need you, forever." He promised and gave him a soft nod.

"Wow." Carlos breathed. "Bacon?" He offered TK to shut him up now that he was finished. TK laughed giving him a slight nod and opened up his mouth to eat some of the bacon. "My turn," He smiled and fed him more bacon, "I know you know how I feel about you, I tell you all the time, I sometimes even keep you quiet because I don't have to know how you feel...I just know. I see it in your eyes, but having you say all of that and tell me...I'm just...I've fallen in even more in love with you, Tyler Kennedy." He took a piece of bacon to eat himself. "Breakfast in bed was an excellent idea, and I don't know what made you want to do it or how it made you tell me all of that, but thank you." Carlos smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I woke up the happiest I have ever been in a long time, and it's because of you, so thank you too." TK answered.

If there was one thing in this world that Carlos was absolutely positively sure was - it would be that he was going to marry this man...


End file.
